I'm in love
by Hapdee61
Summary: Sesungguhnya, cinta mempunyai jalur yang selalu berbeda, tidak akan ada yang sama. { Krisyeol fic. Slight other crack couple }


**I'm in love**

**Park Chanyeol  
Wu Yi Fan  
Byun Baekhyun  
Oh Sehun  
Kim Jongin  
Xi Luhan  
Zhang Yixing**

**Δ ****HapDee****61 Δ**

**[ **_**annyeong. Saya selaku Author yang membuat ff ini. Minta maaf jika ada kesalahan ejaan, tanda baca, kata yang tidak di mengerti dan yang lain-lain nya. Alur cerita, benar-benar di keluarkan oleh otak imajinasi saya. Sudah saya pastikan, pasti ada alur yang mengikuti ff atau alur film. Karena jujur, saya mendapat ide ini dari sebuah film, yang saya tidak terlalu ingat namanya. Ff ini akan menggunakan kata-kata kasar dan kata yang mungkin -banyak- yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Saya minta maaf sekali lagi.]**_

Happy Reading.

Perkelahian antara geng sekolah yang sudah terjadi, sekitar empat jam yang lalu.  
Sampai sekarang masih belum terselesaikan.

Salah satu pemuda berkulit tan, berusaha mencegah pemuda jangkung yang sedang mengacungkan jari tengah nya, sambil mengangkat batu di genggaman nya.

Matanya berkilat amarah yang mendalam.  
Bola matanya seakan ingin keluar dan bergerak bebas.

Perkelahian tiga lawan lima, sangat sulit dihentikan.  
Lebih tepatnya, seperti satu lawan satu. Dari geng A, hanya satu yang terkulat amarah. Begitupun juga di geng B.

Teman yang lain, hanya bisa mencegah pemuda dari kedua geng, untuk berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata membunuh, dan benda tajam yang mereka genggam erat.

Teriakan terus dilontarkan pemuda dari geng A. Dia terus meludahi lawan nya, dan mencaci maki mereka.  
Tak dihiraukan nya luka-luka lebam di sekujur tubuh dan wajah miliknya.  
Amarah seakan sulit ditahan lagi.

"Chanyeol! Hentikan, Pulang saja!" teriak salah satu teman pemuda dari geng A.

Yang dipanggil Chanyeol, tidak sama sekali menghiraukan kata-kata yang dilontarkan sahabatnya.  
Ia terus berusaha lepas dari cengkraman tangan teman nya yang masih mencegah dirinya, untuk membunuh lelaki di depan nya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol terjatuh tak berdaya. Saat bogeman keras, mengenai pelipisnya.  
Darah mengujur dari pelipisnya yang membiru. Badan nya berhenti bergerak-gerak, dan terdiam tanpa kata.

Sahabatnya menatap Chanyeol panik, kemudian menatap sang pelaku yang menonjok Chanyeol seenaknya, dengan tatapan sinis.

Tak ingin berlama-lama di lapangan neraka tersebut.  
Kedua sahabat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya, yang ringan tetapi jangkung tersebut.

Lalu berlari ke arah mobil mereka, yang terparkir tak jauh dari lapangan.  
Mereka sana sekali tak menghiraukan ejekan-ejekan musuh mereka. Oh, lebih tepatnya musuh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

((Chan Pov))

Seperti hantaman iblis yang kuterima tadi malam.  
Kepalaku pening, tanpa ada tanda jika kepeningan ini akan terhenti.

Jika saja aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku yang mengkoar.  
Sayangnya, benar-benar tidak bisa.  
Mereka, musuhku kali ini. Benar-benar mencari mati. Lebih tepatnya, si 'ketua' geng, yang sok berani.

Karena aku lengah saja, akhirnya aku tersungkur lemah. Jika tidak, mungkin sampai sekarang, perkelahian itu, tidak pernah selesai.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Kemudian membuka kelopak mataku perlahan.  
Wajah sahabat-sahabat ku, adik ku, dan ibu ku yang pertama kali aku lihat.  
Wajah mereka terlalu pucat.

Sebegitukah mereka khawatir padaku?

Aku mendudukan badanku.  
Aku pikir aku berada di rumah sakit. Tidak, melainkan di kamarku.  
Ayah dan ibu, tidak akan membiarkanku berada di rumah sakit.  
Mereka hanya akan memanggil dokter yang sudah menjabat sebagai dokter tetap, di keluarga ku.

Fasilitas dan barang-barang rumah sakit, sudah ayah beli, supaya aku tidak ke rumah sakit.  
Kecuali jika benar-benar parah.

Dasar orangtua terlalu protektif.

Kepalaku seperti dihujani panah api.  
Panas dan sakit sekali.

"Mana Jongin?" aku baru sadar. Sahabat terdekatku tidak ada.

"Dia sedang pergi sebentar. Dia menitip salam padamu." ujar Sehun, sahabatku juga.

Aku mengangguk lemah.  
Kemana ayah? Hanya ibu yang menghawatirkanku _eoh?_  
Sudah terpikirkan olehku. Ayah sangat memikirkan pekerjaan nya saja.

Aku tarik kata-kataku, saat aku bilang, kedua orangtuaku sangat proktektif akan diriku.  
Tetapi bukan ayahku.  
Dia hanya bisa mengatur, mengatur, dan mengatur.  
Memberi tumpukan uang, bukan kasih saynag dan perhatian.

Cara yang dia lakukan salah.  
Dia fikir, orang berbahagia jika dilemparkan uang.  
Mungkin iya, tetapi ada juga yang tidak.  
Ibuku dan aku butuh perhatian.

Hanya saja aku bukan anak yang ekspresif. Memberi tahu akan ke-gusaranku.  
Aku cukup waras, untuk tidak jadi gila karena tingkah laku ayah yang sangat tidak aku mengerti.

Apa luka lebam di tubuhku dan wajahku belum cukup? Untuk dia mengerti betapa aku membutuhkan kehadiran nya?  
Apa lelaki gila itu tidak tahu? Jika aku melihatnya menduakan ibuku?  
Bermain dengan puluhan wanita di klub-klub.  
Tetapi memarahiku jika berperilaku aneh.

Dengar! Hanya menjadi anak nakal, yang bisa membuatku melepaskan beban di otakku.

"Ayah mu ad-"

"Aku mengerti ok?! Jangan sangkut pautkan nama lelaki tua itu! Brengsek!" amarahku kembali keluar. Adik ku- Baekhyun, menatapku iba.

Aku tahu dia juga butuh kasih sayang seorang ayah. Bukan hanya ibu, yang berusaha menjadi ayah untuk anaknya.

"Kak Yeol. Berhenti marah, ibu habis diancam ayah tadi" apa? Apa yang lelaki iblis itu lakukan lagi?

Setelah melempar lembaran uang, seenaknya ia mengatur orang, atas kehendaknya sendiri.

"Baek.. Jangan" melihat ibu yang sangat pucat. Umurnya sudah menginjak empat lima. Masihkah ayah sok melakukan apapun yang ia mau pada ibu?!

Apa yang sebenarnya lelaki itu mau?  
Ia mau kita semua bersedih lalu memohon padanya, entah untuk apa.

"Chan, lo berhenti bikin ibu lo sedih! Lo taukan ayah lo itu emang bener-bener. Lo diem aja Chan" tutur Sehun.

"Ayah mana?! Anaknya kayak gini dia ada dimana?! Ayah bahkan enggak peduli ibu yang tengah hamil enam bulan! Ibu itu hamil tua tau enggak lo Hun? Anak di dalam kandungan ibu itu bisa selamat, tapi kalau ibu sakit-sakitan dan stress mikirin laki-laki bego itu! Bisa selamat kandungan ibu?! Lo enggak usah ikut campur urusan keluarga gue Hun!" amuk ku, yang tanpa sadar, sudah berlari keluar kamar.  
Para pelayan di rumah haram ini, melihatku dengan tatapan nanar.  
Ya, semua orang disini tahu, akan hubungan ku dan ayah, yang benar-benar tak terbentuk, sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Ayah dan ibu sudah mulai sering berkelahi.  
Sudah, aku cukup mengerti. Ayah pasti, akhirnya menceraikan ibu, tetapi masih tetap membiarkan anak-anaknya dan ibu, tinggal dirumah mewah ini. Masih diberi makan dan uang setumpuk.

Tetapi dia akan pindah.  
Melakukan semaunya. Jangan harap ada yang bisa melarangnya.

"Tuan muda. Berhenti membuat nyonya menangis." Shin _ahjumma_ menatap diriku yang tengah mengacak dapur, hingga tak berbentuk.

Ia adalah pelayan yang paling baik. Aku sering mencurahkan seluruh isi hatiku padanya.  
Selain adik ku yang setia mendengar seluruh curhatan ku juga.

"Hikkss... _A-ahjumma_. Dimana ayah?! Dia masih bisa meninggalkan semuanya?! Dimana lelaki gila itu! Mana?!"

"Tuan muda, kontrol dahulu amarahmu."

"Hikkkss.. Aku tidak bisa. Aku, aku sudah terlalu kesal! Mana. Mana ayah?!" Aku melempar piring, dan pastinya pecah berkeping-keping.

Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin mencekik lelaki tua itu, dan melemparnya ke jurang.  
Lalu tertawa bahagia.

Cklekkk...

"Chanyeol?! Lo kenapa sih?" Jongin keluar dari balik pintu. Matanya shock melihatku seperti ini. Apa itu lebih baik?

((Pov End))

.

.

"Hikksss. Hikkkss." Chanyeol berakhir menangis, dalam pelukan Jongin.

Jongin mengusap surainya lembut.  
Menenangkan Chanyeol, yang masih tersulut amarah. Helaan Jongin kembali terdengar.  
Chanyeol sama sekali belum berhenti menangis.

Cengkraman nya pada bahu Jongin, sedikit membuat Jongin meringis.  
Tapi Jongin tetap memeluk Chanyeol. Sahabatnya, yang kini sedang ia taruh perasaan khusus yang mendalam.

"Hikkksss... Hikkkss.." tangisan Chanyeol masih belum mereda.  
Keadaan wajahnya benar-benar buruk.

"Jongin, aku ingin makan ramen! Hikkss.. Ramen!" Jongin menghela nafas kembali. Ia tersenyum pada Chanyeol, lalu mengenggam tangan Chanyeol, beranjak dari sofa bersama.

Tangan nya, merampas kunci mobil nya, di atas nakas di dekat sofa ruang tamu.

"Kak Jongin. Aku mau ikut!" Baekhyun berlari mendekati Chanyeol dan Jongin.  
Wajah Chanyeol masih menunduk kebawah.

"Boleh. Ayo Baek" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, dengan tangan nya yang mengenggam kunci mobil.

"Terima kasih kak" Baekhyun tersenyum, matanya masih terpaku pada Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun tidak suka, Chanyeol seperti ini.  
Anak berumur sebelas tahun itu, benar-benar tidak suka kakak satu-satunya bersedih.

"Ya."

"Aku tidak diajak _eoh_?" desis Sehun.

"Lo disini aja. Jaga tante Yeon aja" Sehun mendesis sebal, memilih meletakkan kepalanya di bahu ibu Chanyeol -tante Yeon-.

Tante Yeon tersenyum, lalu mengusap surai sahabat anaknya itu.  
Ya, sahabat Chanyeol, sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Ya sudah. Jangan lupa bungkusin ramen untuk gue dan tante Yeon!" sahut Sehun, melihat Jongin dan kedua orang di genggaman nya, yang sudah ingin menuju pintu.

"Iya bawel!"

.

.

Bughhh...

Kris- lelaki berambut pirang, yang tengah babak belur.  
menghentakkan bogeman nya pada dinding, yang sudah mulai retak.

Ia meringis pelan.  
Bau anyir yang tercium dari punggung tangan nya, tidak terlalu menjadi masalah untuknya.  
Ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam, perkelahian dengan musuh bebuyutan nya.

Kris sangat dendam dengan Chanyeol- garis bawahi. Musuh bebuyutan Kris, yang sayangnya, ia menaruh hati pada Chanyeol.

Ia ingin jujur.  
Kris benar-benar ingin mengatakan sejujurnya pada Chanyeol. Tetapi dilihat-lihat, kondisi Chanyeol, akan membuatnya terbunuh karena dikira membual.

.

.

Kringgg... Kringg..

Suara bel istirahat terdengar dari seluruh penjuru sekolah menengah atas Kyunghee, yang tengah diramaikan para siswa-siswi, yang berhamburan pergi keluar kelas mereka.

Oh lihat, disitu ada Chanyeol dan Jongin. Mereka berdua melangkah keluar kelas, dengan mood yang baik. Lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol lah yang sedang dalam mood yang baik.

"Ke kelas Sehun, ya Jongin?" rengek Chanyeol.

Tanpa disadari, ketua geng A, yang terlihat seram dan menakutkan. Sebenarnya ia mempunyai sisi imut dan pemalu.  
Banyak lelaki yang menyukainya.  
Tapi mereka cukup tahu, mereka pasti akan ditolak oleh Chanyeol.

Ia punya orang yang ia suka sendiri okay?  
Dia itu.. RAHASIA!

"Hay Chan!" Jongin menyentil hidung bangir Chanyeol.

"Ya apa?"

"Jadi ke kelas Sehun tidak?"

"Yak! Jadi kali." Chanyeol mencubit pipi Jongin gemas. Dia harus sedikit berjinjit. [FYI: Jongin dan Chanyeol, tinggi badan nya di balik. Chanyeol tingginya seperti Jongin, dan sebaliknya Jongin, tingginya se-Chanyeol]

"Ok. Ok. Ayo" Jongin tertawa, kemudian mencubit balik pipi Chanyeol.

.

.

Sekolah Sehun,Chanyeol dan Jongin, bersamaan.  
Tetapi berbeda gedung. Jongin dan Chanyeol berada di gedung pertama, sedangkan Sehun di gedung kedua.

Kedua gedung, hanya dibatasi koridor panjang. Jika ingin pergi ke gedung pertama, yang dari gedung kedua, harus melewati koridor sepanjang 500m, yang dihimpit oleh taman yang luas.

Begitupun Chanyeol dan Jongin. Mereka berdua, sedang berada di koridor panjang [sebut saja itu] untuk menuju kelas Sehun.

Senda gurau keluar dari mulut Jongin, ataupun Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian tadi malam. Memang seluruh perkelahian yang ia alami, hanya akan dimakan waktu.

Perban yang berada di kening Chanyeol, sedikit mengeluarkan darah, yang langsung diserap oleh kapas, di dalam perban.

Tukk..

"Ouchh.. _Appo _Jongin!" rengek Chanyeol, seraya mengusap keningnya yang dibalut perban.

"Masih sakit?"

"Ya" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, sambil menyilang lengan nya di dada. Lalu menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"_Mian_, gue cuman mau tahu, masih sakit atau tidak. Maaf _ne_?"

"_Kay_, jangan lagi tapi."

"Yapp."

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah, matanya membuat _eye smile_ yang sangat menggemaskan.

Mereka berdua berjalan santai, sebelum lelaki jangkung yang berada di depan mereka, membuat tatapan intens.

Chanyeol yang sadar akan lelaki itu, membuang muka. Mengeratkan cengkraman nya pada ujung kemeja Jongin.

"Sedang kasmaran _eoh_?" ucap lelaki jangkung itu, dengan nada tak suka.

"Jika iya, ada urusan sama lo?" ujar Jongin sebal.

"Cih! Buat apa jadi urusan? Habisin tenaga!"

"Lalu, kenapa harus memberhentikan pergerakan kami?"

"Aku mengganggu kalian"

"Ini bukan mengganggu, tapi menghalangi"

"Diam!"

"Jangan sok ngatur tuan KRIS!" Chanyeol membuka suara. Ia tidak suka, jika Kris- si lelaki jangkung di depan nya. Selalu menganggunya.

"Belum cukup membuat kening gue kayak gini?!" lanjut Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol sudah ia kepal, barangkali ia benar-benar akan menonjok sosok di depan nya. Jika saja kepalan nya tidak di genggam lembut oleh Jongin.

"Kaki gue pernah lo pincangin. Mau lo apa?! Nge-bunuh gue beneran?! Kenapa enggak sekarang aja sih?!"

"Woahh... Marah banget sih lo? Gue kan cuman kesini. Enggak macam-macam sama lo berdua!"

"Gue ngerasa lo ngancam! Mendingan lo minggir, biarin gue jalan!"

"_No No No_." Kris menyeringai.

Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian tidak berkelahi di sekolah. Jika iya, ia pasti sudah jadi bulan-bulanan makian ayah nya. Dan itu membosankan.

Cuhh...

Kris mengusap wajahnya pelan. Raut mukanya benar-benar dongkol.

"Apa-ap-" belum saja Kris selesai berkomentar. Chanyeol sudah ditarik oleh Jongin, menjauhi Kris.

"Aku cemburu, Chanyeol~" lirih Kris, menatap punggung Chanyeol dan Jongin menjauh.

"Maafkan aku, keningmu jadi seperti itu" gumam Kris, nada menyesal juga terdengar.

.

.

_**"Yifan!"**_

_**"Chanlie. Ada apa?"**_

_**"Berjanji jangan meninggalkan ku eoh?"**_

_**"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa."**_

_**"Tapi kau janji. Kau bilang cinta itu tidak akan pernah terpisahkan. Kenapa kita akan berpisah?" Kris mengusap rambut Chanyeol. **_

_**Kris yang notabene nya lebih tua dua tahun dari Chanyeol, lalu lebih tinggi.  
Berjongkok, menyamakan badan nya dengan Chanyeol.**_

_**Chanyeol yang baru menginjak kelas lima sd, tersenyum kecil.  
Melihat kekasih kecilnya -Kris, yang akan kembali ke Canada.**_

_**"Aku sayang Yifan. Yifan harus menyayangi ku, dan mengingat ku."**_

_**"Ya, aku janji"**_

_**.**_

"Chanyeol!" seru Sehun.

"Jongin juga!" lanjutnya.

"Hey, mana makanan gue?" Sehun menatap tangan kedua sahabatnya, yang tidak menenteng apa-apa.

"Memangnya lo nitip?"

"Yap, gue nitip ayam goreng dan sup buah dari kantin gedung sebelah."

"Kalau begitu, kita lupa"

"Ish! Kan gue udah kirim pesan ke handphone lo berdua! Enggak di baca apa?" Chanyeol dan Jongin menggeleng, lalu menyengir. Sehun pun menjatuhkan dagunya, melihat tingkah sahabat nya ini.

"_Sorry, ice prince_" Chanyeol menepuk kepala Sehun, yang sedang memajukan bibirnya.

"Ok gue maafin. Gue terlalu waras, untuk tidak marah sama yang enggak waras" Chanyeol dan Jongin, mendeath glare Sehun, yang sama sekali tidak perduli.

"Gue harap bogeman mentah gue, enggak nempel di wajah lo" geram Jongin.

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu menghindar di belakang Chanyeol.

.

.

_**"Yi fan. Tao pacarmu eoh?" Chanyeol yang kian sudah dewasa. Setelah empat tahun Yifan pergi ke Canada, lalu kembali ke Korea.**_

_**"Yapp.. Dia akan menikah denganku setelah aku lulus sma." ujar Yifan sarkastis.**_

_**"Yifan kamu lupa?"**_

_**"Lupa apa?"**_

_**"Ah, jangan difikirkan." Chanyeol terkekeh. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan.**_

_**"Ada apa sih?"**_

_**"Ani, aku tidak apa-apa KRIS" Chanyeol berkata, dengan penekanan pada kata Kris.**_

_**"Kris? Sej-" Kris tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, melihat Chanyeol sudah berlari menjauhinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kris!" Tao berlari mendekati Kris yang sedang melamun.

"Hey! Melamun terus" Tao memukul pelan pundak Kris.

"Tao. Ada apa?"

Tao mengernyit, saat melihat wajah Kris dengan aura menyeramkan.

"Chanyeol lagi hah?" lirih Tao.

Cukup, Tao bosan melihat Kris mempunyai beban, setiap bertemu Chanyeol.  
Ketua geng mereka ini, bahkan terlihat menyeramkan setelah pulang dari negara asalnya.

"Siapa suruh bohong pada dia? Bilang padanya jika kamu akan menikahkan ku setelah lulus. Idiot!" Tao menepuk pundak Kris kesal.

"Terpaksa. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaiku"

"Ge-er. Terlalu pede kamu Kris." Tao menggeleng-geleng.

"Aku harus jujur hah?"

"Lebih baik bukan?"

"Memang. Tapi sekarang sudah susah. Dia sudah mengabdi menjadi musuhku"

"Kamu yang membuat nya menjadi musuhmu idiot!"

"Berhenti memanggilku idiot"

"Ok. Idiot"

"Tao!"

Kegiatan kedua lelaki itu, sedang di perhatikan oleh Chanyeol.  
Ia menyenderkan pundaknya pada tembok putih, jauh dari tempat Kris.

Chanyeol tersenyum nanar. Ia ingin menangis, tapi susah. Kenapa?  
Cemburu. Ia masih mencintai Kris.  
Ia tak suka Kris dekat dengan Tao.

Mereka bahkan akan menikah setelah lulus sekolah.

Kris bahkan menjadikan dirinya sebagai musuh.  
Kenapa? Harus dijadikan musuh?

Lupakan saja dia. Jangan dijadikan musuh.  
Ia, ia sangat sedih.

Sekarang hanya Jongin dan Sehunlah, yang mengerti dia. Kondisi ayah dan ibunya yang merenggang.  
Dulu ada Kris disampingnya.

Bahkan Chanyeol bingung. Kenapa Kris bisa lupa, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

Walaupun itu dulu.

.

.

Brukkkk...

"Yak! Hey!" Sehun mengusap keningnya sayang. Keningnya yang mencium lantai sekolah dengan damai.

"Sehuna! Maaf!" Chanyeol meringis kasihan, lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Hati-hati kali Chan, kalo lagi jalan!" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Gue udah bilang maaf kali Hun!"

"Ok, ok"

"_By_ _the_ _way,_ Jongin mana?" tanya Sehun.

"Enggak tahu gue. Kangen ya lo?"

"Dih, gue enggak suka dia bego!"

"Iya iya. Tadi bukan nya dia jarang bareng kita ya?"

"Makanya. Kenapa jadi ngilang?" Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya.

"Lo habis darimana tadi Chan?" Sehun menyenggol bahu Chanyeol.

"Pengen tahu aja lo. Suka-suka gue mau kemana aja"

"Gila, sombong banget"

"Tehehehe"

"Kening lo masih sakit?"

"Sedikit.. Ouchh.." Chanyeol menyentuh perban dikeningnya dengan telunjuk.

"Sudah tahu sakit, malahan di sentuh"

"Cuman pengen tahu doang Hun"

"Ok ok. Gue mau nanya serius. Lo jawab harus serius."

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Lo sama Kris kenapa musuhan? Setahu gue, dulu lo sama Kris pacaran kan?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya kedua kali. Memutar bola matanya malas.  
Ia tidak suka, arah pembicaraan Sehun.

"Lo tanya saja sama orangnya. Kenapa harus gue?" tanya Chanyeol acuh.

"Gitu banget deh lo. Lagian kenapa malah jadi mau bunuh-bunuhan coba? Arogan banget sih lo berdua?!" Sehun mengoceh bawel, tidak sama sekali dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ada masalah sama lo Hun?"

"Yapp. Banyak. Gue selalu kena pukul dari lo, saat lo ngoceh dan curhat tentang Kris ke gue. Capek Chanyeol!" keluh Sehun, dengan wajah dongkol -yang ia buat-buat.

"Enggak ikhlas lo Hun"

"Mana ada orang ikhlas kalau digebukin sambil nangis? Padahal enggak salah apa-apa gue" Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu menepuk pundak Sehun, yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Maaf ya?"

"Ya, gue maafin pasti" Sehun tersenyum, lalu mengusak surai Chanyeol.

.

.

Tao melangkah sembari menyeruput minuman nya, di koridor panjang.  
Ia berniat kembali ke gedung sekolahnya, setelah menghampiri Kris, yang berada di gedung sebelah.

Tao memicingkan matanya. Kedua bola mata tersebut hampir tidak terlihat, karena mata tipis nya semakin tipis.

"Chanyeol ini, sebenarnya suka siapa sih? Jongin atau Sehun?" Tao menatap tak suka, Chanyeol dan Sehun, dari kejauhan.

Melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum ceria, begitupun dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol yang surainya sedang diacak oleh Sehun. Tersenyum manis, dan tak menyangkal kelakuan manis Sehun.

"Apa dia tak sadar? Jika Sehun dan Jongin itu menyukainya?"

Siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang, menatap Tao aneh.  
Wajar saja, Tao sedari tadi memicingkan matanya, dan berbicara sendiri.

"Dasar tidak peka. Kris kan juga suka dia. Betapa bahagianya jadi Chanyeol" Tao mengumpat kesal.

Tao tidak memperdulikan, tatapan para fans Chanyeol, yang mendengar ucapan kekesalan nya.  
Ia benar-benar iri dengan Chanyeol. Si ketua gangster, tetapi imut dan manis itu.  
Tao bahkan berusaha menjadi seperti Chanyeol, supaya Kris meliriknya. Tetap saja. Namanya hanya dipakai Kris untuk alibi.

Mengatakan jika ia sudah bertunangan dengan Tao. Cih menyebalkan.

"Apa?! Tidak suka! Huh." Tao mendelik pada fans Chanyeol, yang kebanyakan para lelakinya.

"Cih, dasar lelaki aneh" celetuk mereka, pada Tao yang tengah menatap mereka tajam.

.

.

_**"Kris! Aku salah apa?!" pekik Chanyeol.**_

_**"Molla. Sekarang kamu musuhku!"**_

_**"Kenapa eoh?! Setelah memberi tahu ku kau akan menikahi Tao setelah lulus. Tiba-tiba kau menjadikanku musuh?! Mau mu apa?"**_

_**"Dengar.. Aku membencimu! Tidak usah mencari alasanku, kenapa membencimu!"**_

_**"Kay! Jika maumu begitu! Kita berdua! Kita musuh! Tapi ingat! Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu!" Chanyeol berlari menjauh, dengan buliran air mata yang mengalir deras.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jongin~ Jongin~ Yak! Jongin! Lo jawab apa?!" Chanyeol menendang-nendang kaki Jongin di bawah meja.

"Ouchh.. Ada apa Yeol?" ujar Jongin.

"Jangan abaikan gue kenapa?!"

"_Kay_~ lagipula dimana ipad lo? Bukan nya lo selalu sama ipad lo ya Chan?"

"Rusak Jongin! Rusak!"

"Oh ok. Jadi maunya apa?"

"Gue bosan. Sehun masih di kelas. Guru kita lagi _meeting_, jadi kita pulang duluan. Bosan! Gue bosan!"

"Maunya apa _eoh?_ Berkelahi lagi dengan 'dia'?" 'dia' yang Jongin maksud, adalah Kris. Chanyeol tahu.

"_Shut up!_ Jangan dibawa-bawa emosi gue!" pekik Chanyeol malas. Bogeman keras di kepala Jongin, yang dilayangkan oleh Chanyeol. Benar-benar membuat kepala Jongin pening.

"Ok _dear_." Jongin terkikik pelan.

"Eh?" Chanyeol merasa aneh, saat Jongin memanggil dirinya dengan '_dear_'. Seharusnya itu adalah kata sayang.

_Well_, Jongin memang menyayanginya sebagai sahabat dekat bukan?  
Lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang spesial.

Sangat spesial...

"Anggota gangster itu harus menyeramkan _nee_, Jongin?" Chanyeol menaruh telunjuknya di bawah dagu.

"Seharusnya sih begitu."

"Gue seram kan Jong?" seringai tajam terpampang di wajah Chanyeol. Tetapi tetap saja, wajahnya itu tidak menyeramkan.

"Eh? Lo?"

"Ya iyalah. Siapa lagi yang ada di sini? Hantu?"

"Hahahaha... Lo enggak seram Chanyeol, wajah lo itu cantik"

"Eeehh?! Tampan gue! Gue enggak cantik!"

"Ok, Ok. Park Chanyeol tampan" Jongin terkekeh, lalu kembali fokus pada novel di tangan nya, yang tadi di buyarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Bagus! Itu benar. Te hehe!"

"Hahahaha"

.

.

_**"Kris jangan! Kumohon jangan!" Chanyeol meronta-ronta di dalam cengkraman Kris.**_

_**"Maaf Chanyeol. Aku harus membuatmu membenciku" **_

_**"Kris! Jangan! Lepaskan!"**_

_**Benda kenyal dan dingin. Bersentuhan oleh kembaran nya.**_

_**Ya, bibir Kris perlahan mengecup bibir milik Chanyeol. Tetapi berubah menjadi ciuman ganas seiring waktu berlalu.**_

_**Chanyeol terus meronta-ronta. Bulir air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.  
Badan Chanyeol mulai lelah meronta. Ia pun berhenti. Membiarkan tubuhnya di cumbu Kris dengan ganas.**_

_**Ini pemerkosaan!  
Ia tidak salah apa-apa!**_

_**Di otak Chanyeol. Benar-benar menuliskan nama Kris di catatan orang yang paling ia benci.**_

_**Ini semua tidak bisa Chanyeol bayangkan. Kris adalah orang terbaik yang ia kenal.  
Kenapa jadi begini.**_

_**Tangan Kris perlahan memasuki kaus putih Chanyeol. Lalu membukanya dengan cepat.  
Ia kulum nipple Chanyeol.**_

_**Pasrah, adalah yang Chanyeol lakukan. Tenaganya habis sudah.  
Tangan nya di kunci oleh cengkraman Kris. Kedua kakinya, diapit oleh kaki Kris.**_

_**Badan Chanyeol terasa kaku. Keringat mengujur di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tahu. Keselamatan itu tidak ada di dalam detik-detik ini.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Chanyeol!" bentakan om Joon -ayah Chanyeol, menggema diseluruh mansion mewah, tempat Chanyeol dan keluarganya hidup.

"Kamu! Jawab Chanyeol?!" pekik om Joon kembali. Baekhyun tersentak, ia sedari tadi menguping ayahnya dan kakaknya berkelahi di ruang tamu, yang tak jauh dari kamarnya.

"Mau ayah apa?! Mau nya apa?!" Chanyeol membuka suara. Ia mendongak menatap ayahnya yang penuh amarah.

"Jangan mengabaikan aku!"

"Cih! Mulut-mulutku! Jangan mempermasalahkan nya.."

Plakkk..

Tanpa aba-aba. Telapak tangan om Joon, sudah melekat di pipi Chanyeol yang memerah.

Baekhyun melihat kakaknya yang terduduk lemas di depan ayah, sambil menangis.

"Kakak.." lirih Baekhyun.

"Mau lo apa?!" Chanyeol sudah diliputi amarah lebih banyak. Ia bahkan mengganti kata kamu dan aku, pada ayahnya.

"Mau lo apa?! Lo sudah hancurin hidup ibu! Lo berdekatan dengan wanita-wanita brengsek yang lain! Ada berapa wanita yang lo tidurin hah?!"

"Lo hancurin hidup keluarga lo sendiri! Dengan Cara lemparin uang ke mereka? Bisa bikin mereka bahagia?! Pakai otak dong lo!" amarah Chanyeol benar-benar tak terkendali lagi. Jari telunjuknya, sudah berada di depan wajah ayahnya.

"Diam Chanyeol!"

"Lo yang diam! Hidup gue tuh sudah tidak berarti lagi! Lo enggak akan mengerti perasaan gue selama ini! Kenapa lo selalu mikirin kebahagiaan lo sendiri? Kenapa!" Chanyeol meringis. Ia mencengkram lengan kirinya, yang tadi di cengkram om Joon sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"K-kenapa ayah tega?!" Chanyeol beranjak, ia berjalan pincang. Karena kakinya yang terkena ujung garpu, yang ayahnya lempar.

Om Joon terdiam. Matanya fokus pada punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh. Chanyeol berjalan tertatih-tatih ke kamar Baekhyun.

Dengan segera, Baekhyun berlari ke kasurnya. Menutupi badan nya dengan selimut.

Cklekk..

"Ouchh.." ringis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera menduduki tubuhnya di pinggiran kasur Baekhyun.

Ia mendongak, menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok.

Pukul tiga pagi.  
Ayahnya pulang begitu saja, dengan tangan melingkar di pinggul seorang wanita muda.

Tidak menghiraukan tante Yeon, yang mungkin saja terbangun.  
Chanyeol yang tidak bisa tertidur. Memilih menonton televisi di ruang keluarga, yang tak jauh dari pintu depan.

Chanyeol melihat dengan kedua bola matanya. Ayahnya, mencumbu seorang wanita murahan lagi.

Sebuah pertengkaran terjadi, karena intrupsi Chanyeol, di tengah-tengah cumbuan sang ayah dengan wanita itu.

.

.

"Baek? Kamu masih tidur?" lirih Chanyeol, seraya mengusap tubuh adiknya, yang tertutup selimut.

"Eunghhh.. Kakak. Ada apa?"

"Kamu tidak tidur kan? Jangan bohong Baek"

"Itu... Suara kakak dan ayah-"

"Kakak mengerti" Chanyeol tersenyum paksa. Setelah itu, ia mengusap surai sang adik.

"Maafkan ayah ya kak? Kakak harus memaafkan ayah"

"Kamu ada dalam pihak lelaki gila itu?!"

"B-bukan. Aku hanya tidak suka, kakak terluka jika berkelahi dengan ayah. Ibu pun juga ikut sedih. A-aku juga kak"

"Baek.. Jika kamu jadi kakak. Kakak jamin, kamu akan menjadi seperti kakak yang sekarang." Chanyeol menghela nafas. Lalu melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Mabuk, menjadi anggota gangster tak jelas. Selalu berkelahi. Jarang di rumah. Ini semua karena kakak frustasi! Kakak benar-benar frustasi Baek!" Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk. Tangan nya mengacak rambut.

"Aku tahu kak. Baekhyun tahu. Baekhyun juga frustasi jika kakak dan ibu tidak baik-baik saja. Aku sangat frustasi kak" tangan Baekhyun menjulur, untuk memeluk sang kakak.

"Aku, aku juga ingin mempunyai keluarga tentram seperti teman-teman ku. Ayah dan ibu mereka selalu bersamaan. Keluarga mereka sangat bah- hikkksss.. Sangat bahagia kak.. Hikkss, Baekhyun mau keluarga seperti itu. Huweeeeee!" peluka Baekhyun perlahan mengencang. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang kakak yang menangis juga.

"Maafkan kakak.. Hikkss.. Maaf Baekhyun" Chanyeol membalas pelukan adiknya, dan mencengkram ujung baju Baekhyun.

Pagi yang sangat menyedihkan.

.

.

Baekhyun mencengkram ujung seragamnya.  
Ratusan siswa-siswi sekolah menengah pertama, menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"A-ada apa?" ucap Baekhyun takut.

"Pura-pura tidak tahu huh?!" ancam mereka.

"M-maksud kalian apa?" Baekhyun melangkah kebelakang.

"Pura-pura _eoh_?"

"A-apa?"

"Hey! Jauhi Baekhyun!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, yang langsung menghalangi tubuh Baekhyun, yang hampir saja di lempar batu kerikil.

"_Sunbae_.." Baekhyun mendongak, menatap helaian rambut lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"_Nan gwenchanayo Baek?_" tanya anak lelaki itu.

"Kkkk. _Nan gwenchana. Sunbae,_ kenapa balik lagi?"

"Firasatku tidak enak saat meninggalkan mu" wajah Baekhyun sontak menghangat, karena kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut orang di deoan Baekhyun.

"B-benarkah?"

"Ya. Maaf meninggalkan mu"

"_Anieyo sunbae. Sunbae _tidak perlu meminta maaf" Baekhyun menunduk.

"Hey! Tetap saja. _Mianhae nee?_" panggil saja Yixing. Lelaki berumur tiga belas tahun, yang sedang melindungi adik seorang Park Chanyeol.

Yixing mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Lalu kembali menatap tajam, sekumpulan siswa dan siswi di depan nya.

"Kalian iri pada Baekhyun?" tanya Yixing lembut.

Seluruh orang sangat membenci Baekhyun, karena kedekatan nya pada pangeran sekolah menengah pertama mereka.

Siapa lagi jika bukan, Zhang Yixing. Anak terpopuler se-antero sekolah menengah pertama Kyunghee.

Yang membuat Baekhyun sangat dibenci. Karena kenyataan nya, hanya Baekhyun, orang pertama yang dekat dengan Yixing, tanpa harus memaksa Yixing untuk mengenalnya.

"Ya! Dia sangat lenjeh padamu!" ketus mereka.

"Tidak, dia tidak"

"Kau menyukainya? Sampai-sampai membelanya!" tukas Luhan. Lelaki terdekat Yixing.

"Luhan! Kau ikut dengan mereka?!" Yixing tak percaya. Salah satu sahabatnya pun, ikut membenci Baekhyun.

"Ya! Aku benci dengan Baekhyun! Lelaki jelek! Anak lenjeh!" ejek Luhan, yang mencuri padang pada Baekhyun.

"Eh? Yixing! Dia pingsan!" seru Luhan, di ikuti oleh teriakan kaget, fans Yixing yang berada disana.

"Siap- Baek!" Yixing membalikkan badan nya. Ia langsung menepuk pipi Baekhyun yang memanas.

"Demam.."

Tbc


End file.
